Hiroshi X Kazzak
Character Hiroshi Nonaka © Windwarrior234 Kazzak © Bamf Support 'Support Level C ' Hiroshi: *riding on Soladon* Kazzak: *counting out some coins* That's enough for the inn.. and some for breakfast.. Hiroshi: I hope I have enough for the inn....I don't wanna sleep outside again. It's hot out! Kazzak: *not bothering to look up* You need money? Hiroshi: Huh? *looks to him* I-I think so.....would 30 gold be enough for the inn? Kazzak: *looks up* Whoa- what the hell is that thing? Hiroshi: This is Soladon! He's just a puppet, don't worry *he moves Soladon into a salute like a soldier* Kazzak: How does it move? Hiroshi: I do! See? *shows him the very thin magic wires that connect the puppet to his fingers* Kazzak: Wow, that looks complicated.. Hiroshi: My Mamma and Pappa taught me how to do it - they're really good at using magic! They even made Soladon for me! Kazzak: Wow, sounds like you got some good parents! Hiroshi: Yeah, they are good to me....especially since i have that little problem.... Kazzak: What problem? Hiroshi: *embarrassedly* Well...I have this thing...my Momma called it a...gla...gladula problem? Anyway, it makes me bigger than i'm supposed to be....*pokes himself in his stomach for emphasis* See? Kazzak: *shrugs* Well you look plenty healthy to me *ruffles his hair* Hiroshi: *laughs* I'm glad you think so! That's the only problem, but some kids still make fun of me.... Kazzak: Well those kids are stupid and you could have your puppet eat them anytime you want! Hiroshi: Momma tells me not to...Papa says he'd rather me do it, though. *laughs* Kazzak: I'm not saying you should... but you could threaten 'em right? Scare them a bit! Hiroshi: *grins a little bit* Oh, i do that already! I can use magic, and Soladon can beat people up! Kazzak: Magic huh? Wow, you're a talented one! Hiroshi: I can thank my parents; they're two of the best magic users in the world! Have you ever heard of the Six Heroes? Kazzak: Can't say that I have Hiroshi: Oh...well, that's not a surprise. Momma says they were really secretive, but they were a group of six really strong people who beat this really bad guy and saved the world! And my parents are two of 'em! Kazzak: Wow! They must be very talented as well then. And they must be very good people Hiroshi: *smiles proudly* Everyone tells me that I'm the son of heroes! Kazzak: You must be proud Hiroshi: Yep! They're the bestest! *looks up at the sky* Oh, the sun's almost gone! I better go...thanks for talking, Mister! Kazzak: Of course, farewell! Hiroshi: Bye bye! End of Support C ' 'Support Level B ' Kazzak: * practicing his pan flute and playing terribly* ... Hiroshi: *hears the sound and flinches* Ow...my ears.... Kazzak: Oh! Sorry! Didn't know you were there Hiroshi; It's okay....hey, you're that man from the other day! Kazzak: Yep, I'm Kazzak. What was your name again? Hiroshi: I'm Hiroshi! Kazzak: Nice to meet you, Hiroshi! Hiroshi: Nice to meet you too, Kazzak! So, why were you playing that thing? *points to the panflute* Kazzak: I don't know, I enjoy it Hiroshi: *tilts his head to the side* So how'd you get it? Kazzak: What do you mean? I just bought it Hiroshi; *embarrassed* Oh, sorry, I meant to ask what got you interested in learning. Kazzak: I don't know, just saw someone playing it one day. Thought it looked fun. What got you interested in pupeteering? Hiroshi: My Papa was playing around with them and he showed me how to use them. Kazzak: I see. You're lucky to have a dad Hiroshi: *looks to him curiously* You don't have a Papa? Kazzak: Nope. Or a mom Hiroshi: That's so sad....I don't think I could ever be without my parents. Kazzak: Eh, you get used to it. It's not so bad Hiroshi: *frowns* I don't know, I'm only eight! Kazzak: Yeah, well I was a youngin' too. Don't even remember what my parents look like Hiroshi: I guess I wouldn't know cause I have both my parents.... Kazzak: Yeah, well just remember you're lucky! Hiroshi: R-Right..... Kazzak: What? Hiroshi: S-Sorry if I made you mad.... Kazzak: Huh? Why would you make me mad? Hiroshi: 'Cause I had my parents and you didn't and I don't understand what you mean when you say that you're used to it.... Kazzak: Oh, I'm just used to living without parents. Now why would I get mad at you over that? *ruffles his hair* You're so silly sometimes! Hiroshi: *laughs a little* I guess I am being a little silly... Kazzak: *smiles* I gotta run Hiroshi! Till next time '''End of Support B ' 'Support Level A ' Hiroshi: Hmm....Kazzak ran off so abruptly last time. I wonder what he's doing. Kazzak: Hey Hiroshi! Hiroshi: Oh, hey, Kazzak! I was just thinking about you! Kazzak: Oh yeah? Hiroshi: How've you been? Kazzak: Good, you? Hiroshi: I've been doing great! *smiles broadly* Papa's taught me a lot more about magic recently! Kazzak: Oh? You want to show me some? Hiroshi: *grins* Sure! But stand back a little; earth magic takes up a lot of room! Kazzak: *backs up* Of course Hiroshi: Alright then; *brings out an orange tome* Quake! *casts the spell, causing a large spike of stone to jut out from the ground* Kazzak: *jumps back* Whoa! H-hey you are good! Hiroshi: *giggles bashfully* Thank you! Kazzak: Got any other tricks? Hiroshi: *nods* A few....hold on a sec....*calls out Soladon and prepares his puppet* Kazzak: *gets a little nervous* Alright... Hiroshi: Okay, at the tree! *Soladon suddenly opens his mouth and a spray of thin needles flies out into the bark* Kazzak: Whoa! *moves back a bit* That's kind of scary, really... Hiroshi: Soladon's really more like a tricked-out shield than anything..... Kazzak: I dont know.. he looks pretty fearsome to me.. Hiroshi: That's just how my parents made him.... Kazzak: Oh, they made him for you? Hiroshi: Yes, they did. They even told me that they might make a puppet that can fly! Kazzak: Now that sounds like fun! Hiroshi: I've never flown before! I wonder what it's like.... Kazzak: I wouldn't know. But if you ever do get a flying puppet you have to give me a ride okay? Hiroshi: *nods* Of course! Kazzak: Can't wait! Hiroshi: Of course, it might take a while.... Kazzak: No hurry! Hiroshi: They still have to make it, first, so I don't know what it's going to look like.... Kazzak: I'm sure it'll turn out grand. They did a good job with this one *motions to his puppet* Hiroshi: *smiles* Yeah, they did! I'm not sure when they'll do it, though. It was only an idea they had. Kazzak: Perhaps you could help them with it? Hiroshi: Maybe....normally, they don't want me to do too much just yet. They still think I'm too young.... Kazzak: Well when you're young is the best time to learn! Hiroshi: I guess..... Kazzak: So train while you can now before you get old like me and can't learn anything anymore! *laughs* Hiroshi: *tilts his head a bit* Really? My Papa says he learns things all the time, and he's really old! Kazzak: Haha, well not as fast as you youngin's Hiroshi: I guess....I dunno how all that stuff works.... Kazzak: One day you shall *smiles* Hiroshi: I hope so! Kazzak: Don't worry, you will. In the meantime, how about another magic trick? Hiroshi: *smiles* Sure! 'End of Support A ' '''Hiroshi, Young Magician and Kazzak, Kid-Friendly Hiroshi and Kazzak met time and time again, becoming close friends. Hiroshi was a reminder to the older man that there was still such a thing as innocence, while he served as a mentor to the young boy. The two had a bond that was closer than some real-life brothers.